


Lullaby

by amooniesong



Series: Big Brother Innit [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Brother Tommy, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Sisterinnit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: "She’s not going to be around on every single stream I do, she goes to bed a lot earlier than me and I don’t really want her to become more famous than me. I should probably take her to mother now that she’s sleeping, let her ge--”Tommy was cut off by a donation, the text to speak from his Q&A still on.‘Sing her a lullaby?’
Series: Big Brother Innit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001625
Comments: 46
Kudos: 705
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Lullaby

“Boys! A _very_ special stream tonight, let me tell you!” Tommy laughed, looking at his streamlabs. Currently, the viewers watching Twitch could only see his game capture - his character was on the SMP by the spider spawner, letting the mobs appear en masse so he could grind XP for enchantments. He had a surprise planned for the stream tonight, and his usual playstyle with lots of convoluted schemes and pranks wasn't going to work properly. He looked at his chat, watching it race past as people tried to guess what was going on. 

"No, no, I'm not streaming with the Sleepy Bois, sorry to _literally everyone_ in chat that thinks that's the surprise. C'mon, I thought you were a little bit smarter than that! Big brain it out boys, use those massive brains of yours, there’s a few tens of thousands of you here - _someone_ ought to be able to figure out what’s going on." 

As he spoke, he clicked through his playlist to select the right song: settling on _Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2 Credits Medley_ before turning on his facecam with a wide grin, laughing and holding Willow up to the camera.

“Ha! Bet you didn’t expect this boys!” Tommy exclaimed. “Those of you that have seen Wilbur’s stream from earlier in the week will know about Sisterinnit, but I figured _‘hey, why let Wilbur get all those views? She’s my sister!’_ and here we are! So, everyone, be nice to her, because I will get myself another vlog gun and come after anyone that speaks ill of her, understand?” 

If he thought his chat was fast before, now there barely seemed to be a moment where it was still. His mods didn’t stand a chance, and for that he could only apologise to them after, but for now he just smiled. People seemed to love Willow: he’d barely been streaming for a minute and already had eighty thousand viewers (that must have been the fastest people had joined - right?). He shifted a little in his seat, settling Willow more comfortably in his arms and tilting his head to look down at her. It was late, she was tired, and Tommy knew that she wouldn’t be on his stream for long, but he’d get the views while he could.

Was it _really_ milking her for content if he adored her? 

It wasn’t as if the jealousy had gone away completely, but the look in her eyes and the half smiles on her face were enough for his heart to melt. She meant no harm, and he loved her. Pinching her nose between his index and middle finger, then popping his thumb between them to pretend he’d taken it from her, he laughed gently. Not his usual, loud, boisterous _Tommy_ laugh, but something quiet, a gentleness reserved exclusively for her.

And, for tonight, his stream could see that side of him too.

With his head leaned down to look at her, Willow could move her hands just enough to grab a fistful of his hair. She was still too young to have a properly painful hold, but he still had to use one hand to move her fingers out of his curls.

“Alright, c’mon, you’re here to be cute and make me money, not yank my hair out. I can’t go bald at sixteen, I’d never get views ever again if I did!” He said, turning his head back to face the camera with his last statement. 

“Right, if you guys think Sisterinnit is the most adorable baby ever - which you _really_ should because I mean, well, she’s my sister, of course she is - I’m gonna need you to go ahead and have a look at that subscribe button. Just a peak. See if you’ve got an option to subscribe with Twitch Prime - it’s free _and_ it gives me money, which means I can buy Sisterinnit lots for Christmas. So if you want to indirectly give her a Christmas present, just have a little look.”

With his introduction complete and the reveal going down a treat, Tommy continued with his stream more or less as normal. Things were a little less chaotic, he didn’t join a voice call with any of his friends, instead he and his gurgling baby sister interacted with the chat and answered questions from his audience. Most were about Willow, though Tommy and his parents had already sat down and discussed what information they were comfortable sharing online (her existence, her birthday, and nothing more - even her name was a closely guarded family secret) but he answered what he could. 

When Willow stopped fidgeting as much as she had been doing at the start, Tommy almost forgot she was there. It was only when the chat became nothing more than a stream of _aww_ s that he thought to look back to the baby in his arms.

She’d fallen asleep.

“Alright, alright guys.” Tommy said, a gentle chuckle leaving his lips. His voice was an awful lot quieter than usual, and he took his hands away from the keyboard and mouse so he could shift Willow. Instead of resting in the crook of his arm, he leaned back and moved her to lie on his chest. It was a position she seemed _very_ content with, wriggling just a little to get more comfortable before she continued to snooze. Tommy stilled, watching the sleeping child as she rested peacefully against him and he brought one hand to rest against the soft tufts of blonde hair on her head. 

"She's very cute, I get it." He smiled, his other hand resting on her back and a thumb brushing against her side. Times like this, when he felt like he was doing a good job as a big brother, he couldn't help but smile. “But she’s not going to be around on every single stream I do, she goes to bed a lot earlier than me and I don’t really want her to become more famous than me. I should probably take her to mother now that she’s sleeping, let her ge--”

Tommy was cut off by a donation, the text to speak from his Q&A still on.

_‘Sing her a lullaby?’_

Once again his chat was filled with awws, and Tommy was very tempted to deny the request, but one glance at the sleeping girl in his arms was enough to convince him otherwise. It was worth it for her. 

“May these words be the first to find your ears, the world is brighter than the sun now that you’re here. Though your eyes will need some time to adjust to the overwhelming light surrounding us. I’ll give you everything I have, I’ll teach you everything I know. I promise, I’ll do better. I will always hold close, but I will learn to let you go, I promise, I’ll do better. I will soften every edge, I’ll hold the world to it’s best and I’ll do better. With every heartbeat I have left, I will defend your every breath and I’ll do better.”

With that, he cleared his throat and knit his eyebrows together. He was no _Wilbur Soot,_ but Willow was still sleeping peacefully in his arms, so he took that as a victory.

“I’m going to go give her back to mother now. I’ll be right back guys.”

Without looking at his chat, not wanting to see any comments about his less than on par singing, Tommy quickly stood up and left his room to hand Willow back to his parents. Before heading into the living room he knew his mother and father would be sitting in, he pressed a light kiss to her forehead and brushed her hair back with his hand. He really did love his little sister - jealousy and views aside, she was utterly perfect - and singing a slightly off key lullaby to her would be one of the less painful embarrassing clips on the Internet. It was worth it for her - it couldn’t _not_ be worth it.

“Night, Willow.” He said, giving her a little wave and giving his parents a smile before heading back to his stream. They seemed to have moved away from talking about his attempt at singing, so when he pulled his microphone close and called Tubbo on discord to cause a little bit of mayhem before heading to bed. 

One day he’d teach Willow his ways of trickery and mischief and they could torment whatever version of the Dream SMP existed, but for now the stream could enjoy watching him and Tubbo digging holes to bedrock in Eret’s castle (and Eret falling into them). 

It wasn’t much longer before he logged off for the night. He saw the clips of him singing to Willow circulating on Twitter and as he lay in his bed he watched it on repeat a few times. And if he fell asleep watching the videos of her with a smile on his face, then no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> some fluff to make up for the pain i made everyone feel yesterday with the mcc au update! just a little bit more big brother tommy for you all on this fine sunday evening
> 
> if you're wondering, the song he sings is ["light"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJbscoDctuU) by sleeping at last - i always used to sing it to my niece when she was a baby! 
> 
> as always, please do consider leaving a comment or kudos, it makes my day! & if you want more from me, find me over on [](https://twitter.com/amooniesong)


End file.
